


Is that why you're calling him Greg?

by MycroftsBum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftsBum/pseuds/MycroftsBum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Molly and Lestrade are going on a date Sherlock tries to warn them that it will end badly, but is he really only concerned about how it will affect his work? Or his heart too. <br/>A little bit of Lestrolly but will be Sherlolly SOON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that why you're calling him Greg?

"You've got a date, Molly. Let's hope it's not another psychopath this time.” Sherlock stated, not looking up from the cadaver he was currently inspecting.   
“Huh? Oh well, it's not exactly a date, it's just going for a drink” Molly stuttered in reply.   
“Reluctant to affirm romantic connotations, so I know of him, interesting” he continued, quirking an eyebrow “Judging by your hair and makeup and the fact that you've already eaten, crumbs on your collar, suggest that he's picking you up straight after your shift. Due to your insistence that it's “just a drink” would suggest that he is also just finishing work” he paused for a moment “The only person whom we both know that finishes this late is-” just then the door creaked open “Lestrade lovely to see you, or should I say smell you with the amount of cologne you're wearing, clearly trying to compensate for missing your shower this morning” he rattled off, only turning to face the others once he had finished his deduction. “Even ironed your shirt Lestrade, well that is quite a turnout however I must instruct you two now to call off this silly date before either of you gets hurt, most probably Molly. It really would make my work more difficult”. “Sherlock” John warned, narrowing his eyes. “What now John? Sherlock snapped in reply, confused at what John thought was a bit not good. “Lestrade is clearly only doing this in a feeble attempt to get over his wife, while Molly is also using this as an attempt to halt her attraction to me, our detective inspector is only showing an interest in Mrs. Hooper due to her pleasing him aesthetically at the Christmas party. Once they realise they have nothing in common, Molly will be left heart broken, figuratively speaking of course.” He smiled smugly, proud of his deductions. He looked around the group but was not met with the amazement he was expecting. Lestrade stared at the ground his face flushed, John's jaw was tensed, glaring at Sherlock, and Molly looked as if she'd burst into tears any second, she didn't however. “No one asked for you opinion Sherlock” she growled quietly, though in the silence of the morgue it echoed around the group. Sherlock narrowed his glare “It wasn't an opinion, Molly. It is fact, a fact I was divulging for your own sake but if this is the gratitude I receive I shall gladly sit back and watch this train crash of a date take place.” Sherlock spat. “Good, I'll see you tomorrow Sherlock, please put Mr. Phelan back when you're finished with him. Come on Greg” Molly replied, crossing the morgue, replacing her lab coat with her jacket in one swift move and heading out the door without even looking behind to see if Greg was following. Greg stood mouth a gape for a moment before shaking his head in appreciation and following Molly out the door. “Greg” Sherlock huffed, contorting his face as if the name itself were poisonous to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter of my very first fanfic! Hope you guys liked it, give me some feedback! I'll have the next chapter up soon, I hope.


End file.
